1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to decorative objects. More particularly, this invention relates to decorative objects having seasonal, holiday or festive indicia which are formed from a combination of component plastic bags which receive filler material.
2. State of the Art
During certain times of the year, holiday, seasonal, and festive decorative objects are very popular. In the fall, around the time of the Halloween celebration, common decorative objects have the image of a jack o'lantern or scarecrow. Following the Halloween celebration, and in the winter months, the image of Santa Claus is everpresent in holiday displays. During the spring, with the approach of the Easter holiday, images of Easter bunnies are often included in decorative displays.
In certain geographic locations during the fall season, leaves are on the ground, and homeowners often rake their leaves and dispose of them in relatively large leaf bags. Except for a new type of leaf bag (the details of which are disclosed in the related application hereto, Ser. No. 07/554,967) which has recently been sold during the Halloween season to represent or simulate a pumpkin, the known leaf bags are ordinary leaf bags with no particular significance and with no particular decorative value. Indeed, the leaf bags are considered an eye-sore. In addition, except for the bags disclosed in the related applications hereto, garbage or refuse bags are typically not decorative or theme-related, and the stuffing of such bags with leaves, paper or the like for decorative purposes during the holiday seasons has been unknown.